Center of my world
by Girlwholiketosmile
Summary: Yugi thinking about his lover and how it was like without him. Yami X Yugi. this is a Yaoi dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh , if I did I make Yami and Yugi get together along with Ryou and Bakura 

Warning: this is a yaoi story with Yami x Yugi , and its all fluff

This is my first fan fiction hope you like it

* * *

Centre of my world

The autumn leaves danced down the streets of domino. Red, yellow and orange leaves played tag with each other, swirling around and around. Often having to doge loving couples wandering down the street. Nether deterring from there chase. Drifting through the air till the finally landed outside a game shop. The turtle game shop where in lies a tired, bored 18 year old Yugi Moto. He had finish high school and was currently taking a course at the local Collage about ancient history so he could go to the land of the pharaoh and work in the Cairo museum along side his old friend Isiesu Ishtar. He stared at the clock fixed on the wall , begging it to turn 7 so he could lock up and return to the love of his life ; who was helping his grandfather clean their house upstairs. His face bloomed into a smile just thinking about him. His dark, dreamie, deep crimson eyes. His jet black spiked heir, with a lushes red crowning the edge. Blond spikes darting out at different angles. And thought well defined muscles that hold him so firm yet gently. Oh dear god what he wouldn't give to be back in there, making sweet . . "AIBOU ! ITS HALF 7 !" Yugi jumped up in surprised. He hadn't headed his lover walk behind him "oh . . . Erm good . . . I'll . . You know . . . yer" flushing with embarrassment he wandered over to the door and switched the simple open sign to closed.

"let me help you aibou. Then you can get off work quicker and we can go watch that film we rented out yesterday" he throw Yugi a gentle smile that was not stunning or sensual but pleasant, sincerer and happy. Yugi always loved thoughts smiles, they just fill him with happiness that was so wonderful. He couldn't get enough. He nodded his head and the 2 went to work on closing up the shop.

After an hour or 2 the shop was fully closed for the weekend, Yugi grandfather had gone to domino museum to look at a new tablet they had gained from Egypt. There popcorn was done, all the lights where off. The 2 lovers where snuggled up on the couch with a thick blue blanket over them. They hugged each other as the movie started. 'The princess bride'. As Yugi watched the film, he feel a sort of understanding towards Buttercup's pain of losing her true love. Then her happiness of finding him again. He knew exactly what that felt like. After all he went through that with his lover. That day 2 years ago his lover walked through that door and thought nether to return again. He locked himself in his room refusing to move, refusing to sleep, refusing to eat. His friends came by and tried all they could to help him. Each and every attempted ended up with Yugi falling into an even deeper depression knowing things would not be the same with out him. Then, after 5 months of never ending depression it all ended in a single moment. Yugi had finally agreed to come down and play some games and right in the middle of there fifth game of duel monsters, which Yugi was winning, there was a knock at the door. Yugi got up to answer it. Just as he opened the door. Yugi's eyes shone with happiness and disbelief at who stud before him in all his glory, his lover, his other half. It was his Yami. The gods had let Yami return to his lover and live as a mortal with Yugi.

Since that day his life just got better and better. And as he snuggled closer into Yami the only thought that was going through his head was. That if Yami where to ever leave again his world would crash because his centre was gone.

The end.

* * *

Short ano but this is just my first try.

So please review and tell me what you think


	2. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

Girlwholiketosmile


	3. new petition

hi, just found this on another page, under the author name Alrye. it's a petition online which will problem work a lot better then just writing our names on a list. just go to

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

please we cannot loose so many fantastic stories on fanfiction!

thank you all :)


End file.
